Enough of your TECH!
by Power Master
Summary: Based on Xiaolin Showdown Season 2: The Apprentice, Dark Mystic Ponies banished Tech for his failures, unless he made a small success. Sam and Ashley agreed to help Tech to redeem to become the better pony, with the help of Equestria Cutie Mark Crusaders and staying at Ponyville. Can this troublemaker tech geek trusted?
1. Turning to New Leaf?

**Chapter 1: Turning to New Leaf?**

_At the orangeous sunny and cloudy sky, Tech stood on the rock's peak in front of the wasteland. He then saluted on his head, along with wearing his goggles. He smirked proudly and arrogantly like he was and meant to be the best and supreme inventor._

"My name is Tech. I am the son of Crimson Skull," Tech narrated, "Not only that, I am the Prince of Darkness! I am the Evil Boy Genius! I am the Supreme Ruler of Technology! I am number one Scientist!"

_Tech chuckled evilly as he invented and built thousands of robotic ponies and Cybertronians. He wrote down on the book about his journey and battles. Tech studied on his books such as Science, Technology, Chemistry, Biology, Mathematics and more. Tech worked with War Council of Dark Mystic Ponies._

"I'm good at technology! I'm good at biology and chemistry! I'm the best inventor in both world! Nothing and no one can bested me! After all, Tech rules the day! I'm the best villain in the world!"

_Tech worked and helped with his infamous and best villains and scientists across Dark Mystic Realm: Crimson Skull, MechaStahl, Machine Dragoon, Guildenstern, Ultron, Blackpsychic, Freeze and many more._

_Tech saluted in front of thousands of Dark Mystic Ponies, who cheered wildly and loudly for their leader._

"My best in my dream is working and helping with my father, uncle and every scientist I like the most excluding the ones I hated the most like Devil Destroyer, Burnblast, Wild Maniac, and wild and crazy ponies I hated! It is so evil and great! And they respect me! Nothing can ruin my day!"

* * *

><p><em>Thousands years later...<em>

**"EXPEL?! EXILE?!"** Tech asked in shock.

He was at the Dark Mystic Throne Chamber. He was summoned by his master: Dark Curse, Crimson Skull and Shadow Dragon as they had some discussion with him.

Dark Curse nodded his head in confirmation with Tech's fear, explained: "Because of your continuously nonsense failure, it had cost our victory and success greatly! I gave a perfect order, and you arrogantly and proudly ignore them!"

Tech chuckled uneasily, "I can't help it! I mean when I get success in what I had done and needed, I gone nuts in winning the battle! I mean after all, I am Tech, Supreme Ruler of Technology!" Crimson Skull growled in anger while glaring at Tech for giving another excuse. He yelped and gulped in fear, "But I bruised easily!"

"Exactly the point!" Crimson Skull exclaimed angrily at Tech. Tech quickly hid and covered himself tightly. He continued, "Your arrogance knows no bounds but bringing chaos and failures upon us. And all you did is run than just fighting! You are completely hopeless and failure, **TECH!**"

"But-but-but-but-but-it was those stupid girls and those brats! They ruined everything! They destroyed my robots! They ruined my plans! They ruined everything! And they ruined my face!" Tech exclaimed and defended his point-of-view.

"That's the point!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed. Tech yelped in fear. He continued, "Because of you been so foolish and irresponsible, we had to think some alternative plan in dealing with this problem and achieving victory. But this... this had gone too far."

Dark Curse nodded his head, "Therefore, you are expelled and exiled forever!" Tech was about to deny, but Dark Curse continued, "Worthless worm! Do not interrupt me! I don't want you or any of your worthless robots to be in my empire again, unless you had some good success! **NOW GET OUT!** And don't ever come back!"

Tech squeaked and squealed in upset. He turned and walked away from Dark Curse, Crimson Skull and Shadow Dragon. He had fail miserably...

* * *

><p>Most of Dark Mystic Ponies laughed and pointed at Tech while mocking him as<em><strong>'Worthless', 'Problem', 'Chicken', 'Moron', 'Unworthy', 'Joker'<strong>_ and more. And even Psychopath Joker loved to joke and insulted Tech.

"Now... I am the failure..." Tech said mumble and disappointed.

* * *

><p>Ever since Sam and Ashley introduced and making friends with Cutie Mark Crusaders, they built and made the special group with loyal and kindhearted Dark Mystic Ponies as Dark Cutie Mark Crusaders.<p>

At the soccer field, Sam, Ashley, Falconstrike the greenish Mystic Pegasus with spiky silver mane and short tail, Himiko the whitish Unicorn with black mane in ponytail but short and spike and her Cutie Mark was golden moon and sparkling stars, Kya the yellow Earth Pony with black long mane and tail, Coop purple Unicorn with golden short mane and tail and his Cutie Mark was a Wrench and robot symbol, and Skullcrusher crimson Pegasus with blackish messy mane and short tail and his Cutie Mark was Skull were playing the soccer game at each other. Sam, Himiko, Falconstrike and Kya were in against Ashley, Coop and Skullcrusher.

Kya passed the ball to Himiko, but got taken by Coop. Coop was moving and about to kick. Falconstrike charged in and kicked the ball to Kya. She quickly headed to the front. Ashley quickly kicked the ball off but Kya took the ball and passed it to Sam. In full power, Sam kicked it straight to the goal net. Skullcrusher was about to grab it but it went through.

Sam, cried, "Oh yeah! Who's the pony?!"

Kya, Falconstrike and Himiko cried and cheered for him. Coop and Skullcrusher clapped their hooves. Ashley had eyes rolled over. She turned and spotted Tech, sitting on the water fountain's well.

"Tech?" Ashley asked in shock and surprise.

Everyone looked shock and surprise as they turned to Ashley, who was pointing at Tech. They groaned and glared at him.

"Well, if it isn't that weasel," said Skullcrusher.

"What's that jerk up to?" Himiko demanded angrily.

"I would like to give some piece of my mind to that brat!" Falconstrike exclaimed angrily.

Ashley groaned angrily, "Easy, guys." She turned and looked at the saddened and defeated Tech. She continued, "I don't think he's happy. I think he's upset. Maybe we should talk with him."

Sam huffed angrily, having his hooves crossed together, "When did I hear of that?"

Kya huffed, punching and nudging on Sam's stomach making him to rubbed it gently with his right elbow, "Knock it off! But she has the point. Let's talk with him."

Most of Dark Mystic Cutie Mark Crusaders looked reluctant and annoying before they nodded their heads in agreement. Tech noticed and spotted them coming towards him as they were about to talk, but he held his right hoof in front of them.

"I don't want to hear it." Tech spoke in upset. Dark Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other in confusion and worry. He intimidating their voice and spoke: "Oh, look, it's loser Tech! The worthless and pathetic inventor! He failed everything! He can't even get it right!"

Heard of what Tech did and intimating their voice, Dark Cutie Mark Crusaders chuckled and giggled out loud crazily and insanely. Ashley turned and glared at them. They quickly whistled innocently like nothing had happen.

Ashley turned and asked, "Okay, let me ask. What happen?"

Tech looked shock and surprise. Dark Cutie Mark Crusaders know nothing about it? He breathed deeply, "I was fired. Fired from my job."

Dark Cutie Mark Crusaders looked shock and surprise while looking at each other. Tech was fired? That was something...

Sam chuckled, "Nice try. My dad wouldn't -!"

Tech turned and glared at Sam, "IT'S TRUE! Your dad and our Dark Lord fired me!" Sam yelped in concern. His angry and angered eyes slowly turned, cried and sobbed in pain, despair and losses before he spoke, "I am jobless now! I have no work! No future! No home! My dad kicked me out! My own dad! WARRGH! HA! MOMMY! I want my job back!"

Dark Cutie Mark Crusaders looked shock and surprise in seeing Tech's crying. The mighty and proud inventor Tech cried?! There was no surprise. Yet again, he did said he wanted his own job back and wanted it so bad. Without his job or home, he was no longer to had means of living.

Sam sighed, "Sorry to hear that, buddy."

"Well, if you hadn't cause the problem in the first place," said Skullcrusher.

"Not helping Crusher," said Ashley. Skullcrusher shrugged. She turned to Tech and said, "Listen, I'm sorry for you and your losses. I really am."

Tech sighed, "Save it. What would an evil like me do now? I'm hopeless and lost..."

Ashley breathed deeply, "Maybe. I wish I could help you to find a purpose." She gasped in shock and realization. She spoke, "I know who can."

Tech looked surprise and shock, followed by Dark Cutie Mark Crusaders. What was she on about?

* * *

><p>At Ponyville's Castle called Friendship Rainbow Kingdom...<p>

"You want us to do what?!" Twilight asked in shock and concern.

Dark Cutie Mark Crusaders brought Tech to Ponyville in speaking and talking with Princess Twilight sparkle about important mission and discussion. Mane Six, Stallion Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders (Nyx, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Jade and Elsa), Spike and Phobos looked shock, worry and concern in hearing of what Ashley had said. They mumbled and muttered with each other.

Elsa; Nightmare Form of Rarity or her blood daughter, gulped in concern as she hid behind of Rarity's leg. She feared and scared of Tech, like he was a monster.

"I don't know. I don't think it's good idea." Twilight said in concern. She narrowed her eyes at Tech and continued, "I mean he did lots of bad things."

"Bad?! Try the worst, Twilight!" Apple Bloom argued.

"Yeah! Whatever he did, it's always the worst for us!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"I really, really hate him!" Sweetie Belle stuck her tongue at Tech.

"Not to mention what he had done to us, remember," Nyx reminded Twilight Sparkle the worst.

Pinkie Pie bounced for few times as she counted: "Like what he had done to our Clone Mane Six; Helping Drago and his gang for revenge on us and killing Lorcan; experimenting us and our pals; trying to frame Fluttershy as Vampire Pony when helping Myotis; trying to trap Ben's dad for Haytham Kenway and Crimson Skull; helping Tso Lan to get Nyx back and of course making Twilight Sparkle to have lust on Boris!"

Twilight groaned and growled in anger, "Pinkie Pie! Don't remind me of that part! Yuck! What was Tso Lan's thinking? Hoping me to abandon Nyx?"

Rarity cleared her throat, "Let us not forget of what Tech had done to both Nyx and my precious Elsa. He brainwashed my little Elsa before taking Nyx away from us and delivered them to Tso Lan!"

Sweetie Belle trotted and came to Elsa, giving her a hug, "Yeah! He hurt my little niece and my best friend in becoming Tso Lan's complete Nightmares!"

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Flashback<span>**__**:**_

_Nyx and Elsa screamed in pain and agony while trying to break their own glass tubes out hard and quick from its large machinery which has the black chemical like a soda machine. Twilight and Spike knocked and kicked on Nyx's glass while Rarity and Sweetie Belle knocked Elsa's glass hard. Ben and Lord Eric fought and battles against both Shadow Razors, Pony Dusks and several Techbots._

The blinded and mind-controlled Twilight Moon and the transparent head form of Tso Lan turned to Tech who was on top of the machine's console.

Tso Lan spoke and ordered, "It is time, Tech! Show me that my daughters will return to me!"

"Evil boy genius Tech is gonna rule the day," Tech exclaimed, pulling down the handler from the machines in activating it, "Now... Nyxie and Elsie. Time to come home and meet your real family."

_**"Nooooooooooo!"**__ Fathers, Mothers, Guardians, Nyx and Elsa screamed in fear._

The test tube's spraying gun sprayed and blasted the blackish smokes at both Nyx and Elsa. It covered them while making Nyx and Elsa coughed and suffocated painfully and sickly. Their hooves and bodies slowly transformed into large hooves as well as their bodies and heads into the forms of adult ponies. Their eyes became darker and evil. Nyx wore her Nightmare Moon's armor while Elsa wore the armor of Nightmare Rarity.

Everyone but Tso Lan, Twilight Moon and Tech gasped in shock. For the moment later, the large test tubes opened in two, letting both adult Nyx and Elsa come out and glared yet smirked at their own and former family.

"Nyx?" Twilight asked in concern.

"Elsa?" Rarity asked in fear.

"No..." Nyx and Elsa said darkly before they chuckled evilly, "We are the daughters of Tso Lan! We are the

_**NIGHTMARE TWIN!**__"_

Tso Lan chuckled evilly, "Welcome home, Nightmare Moon and Nightmare Rarity..."

Tso Lan chuckled evilly and loudly, followed by Nightmare Moon and Nightmare Rarity. Tech laughed and chuckled evilly.

Twilight, Rarity and their own family gasped in shock and feared before they looked down and cried in pain, despair and losses. They had lost the very daughters they loved...

_**Flashback Ends:**_

* * *

><p>"Too scary! Too scary! I don't want to be Nightmare Rarity!" Elsa shouted in fear before crying, "I don't want to!"<p>

Nyx shushed while patted Elsa's mane gently and spoke, "Easy, Elsa. You had nothing to worry about. That day was over and especially we are freed from out darkest selves. Thanks to our mothers."

Elsa smiled happily, agreed with Nyx's wisdom.

Spike shivered in fear and worry, "That day was a nightmare!"

Lord Eric nodded his head while nuzzling Elsa's head gently, "Tell me about it. We were so lucky that Elsa managed to break free and saved her former half-sister Nyx."

Ben nodded his head, "And let's not forget that Tao had managed to remove Tso Lan's escense off and made you her real father. Just like what he did to Nyx and me."

Lord Eric nodded his head and smiled, "You're right about that one, cousin."

Rainbow Dash flew up and glared at Tech, "But the point of this is that we still don't trust you!"

"Rainbow Dash's right! You did a very bad thing! You are very bad boy," Fluttershy scolded angrily.

Tech shrugged, "Yeesh. You really need to work on that one, Chickenshy." Fluttershy yelped in fear. Dexter and Mane Six growled and glared in anger at Tech. He yelped in fear, "Sorry about that! Honest!"

"Oh, it's okay," said Fluttershy.

Tech narrowed his suspicious and surprising eye at her, "Wow... You really are gentle and kind. Too kind to be precise."

Fluttershy shrugged innocently.

"Are you sure you're not lying?" Applejack asked suspiciously while glaring at him, "You know what happen to the liar, and especially what that stupid Chris did."

"You better watch out, Techie," Pinkie warned Tech eerily.

Tech gulped in fear and shivered. Ashley came in and spoke, "Come on, guys. Give him the chance." Mane Six, Stallion Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos gave suspicious glaring at him. She continued, "Look, I know what he did was stupid, selfish and evil. But because of my dad and master fired, expelled and exiled him, he has no place to stay or work. Please help him. I promise to come back and check on him, with the help of my brother and boyfriend"

**"WHAT?!"** Sam and Skullcrusher asked in shock, **"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"**

Ashley turned and glared at them both, "I am." She turned to Twilight Sparkle and showing her cutie and innocent big eyes, "Please..."

Twilight Sparkle gulped in concern, along with her friends and family. They looked at each other in concern and feared. Why did Ashley had to do that? Can they really trusted Tech? He was too dangerous... Yet again he was not since his bosses had fired him. They sighed and breathed deeply in defeat as they nodded their heads.

Ashley bounced and cheered happily as she jumped and hugged Tech tightly and happily. Sam and Skullcrusher breathed heavily, along with Mane Six, Stallion Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos. They really hated much in helping the villain they hated.

Twilight turned to Nyx as she was about to ask. Nyx interrupted, "I know. I know. Me and my Cutie Mark Crusaders will keep an eye on him. Making sure that he doesn't do something stupid." Twilight nuzzled Nyx's head gently. Nyx breathed heavily, "Why do I get the bad feeling about this?!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders moaned and groaned in upset. This was going to be long way to go in helping Tech...

_To be continued..._

Review and Suggest...

**Author's Notes:**

1. Falconstrike is based on Jet the Hawk (Sonic the Hedgehog Franchise)

2. Kya is based on Kai (Ben 10 Franchise)

3. Skullcrusher is based on Kevin Levin (Ben 10 Franchise)

4. Himiko is based on Himiko (Warrior Orochi Franchise)

5. Coop is based on Cooper (Ben 10 Franchise)

6. Elsa is JusSonic's latest and newest OC foal form of Nightmare Rarity.


	2. Good is harder than it Looks

**Chapter 2: Good is harder than it Looks**

Since Twilight and her friends had agreed in allowing Tech in staying at their home as well as having visit from Sam, Ashley and Skullcrusher, Tech was kept watched and looked after by Twilight's Royal Guards, in making sure that he would not do something stupid or traitorous tricks.

At the abandoned home where Shadow Dragon used to live for his mission, Tech was sleeping on the bed as he snored out loudly.

The door was opened. Eight black figures entered and slowly sneaked behind of Tech. They looked at each other, smirking and smiled evilly. They put the alarm clock near to him from his back. It was silent for the moment.

_**RING!**_Tech screamed in agony and feared as he jumped to the top and slammed on the ceiling hard. As the sunlight rose from the ground, it shined and shone through the windows of Tech's house and revealed the black figures. They were none other than Cutie Mark Crusaders. They giggled and laughed out loud.

Tech dropped on the bed hard. He moaned painfully as he slowly got up and stretched himself. He turned and glared at Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Tech snarled in anger and annoying, "Care to explain why you woke me up in the early morning?"

Apple Bloom smirked, "It's quite simple. You've got some work and chores to do."

"Yeah! Like helping Mane Six, Stallion Six, Mystic Ponies and more!" Sweetie Bell explained happily.

"And we can finally get our Cutie Marks!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"And you know what this mean," said Jade in excitement.

Most of Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other while smiling as they had the very same idea to do it. Tech yelped in concern, knew and hated of what happened next in his life. He quickly closed his ears with his bare hooves.

**"HELPING TECH TURN TO GOOD TIME!"** All of Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed and cried happily.

They cheered happily before jumped up and gave the high-hooves at each other. They chatted happily with each other about the idea since Tech had lived in Ponyville yesterday.

Tech groaned angrily as he glared at them, "Look! Just because I joined and stayed in Ponyville, doesn't mean you goody two-shoes girls and I make best buddies in one day. So leave me alone! Call me until lunch time."

Tech turned and covered his blanket over him as he continued to sleep. Cutie Mark Crusaders awed in upset and disappointed. They really wanted to start helping and making sure that Tech did the right and good thing, and hoping that he found a job in Ponyville.

Skullcrusher and Sam looked at each other. They smirked as they had some special and good idea of getting Tech up. They had their hooves swiped on the ground for thrice while smirked in enjoyment and amusement. They jumped up high and moved right above on and...

**"CANONBALL!" **Skullcrusher and Sam screamed happily.

Tech widened in shock of hearing something. He turned and looked up. He found something scary and shocking for him. Tech screamed in fear. Skullcrusher and Sam slammed on Tech to the bed hard.

Skullcrusher and Sam chuckled and laughed happily in amusement, followed by the rest of Cutie Mark Crusaders. Tech moaned and groaned painfully, slowly and struggling in coming out from both Skullcrusher and Sam.

Ashley approached to Tech, with her smirking and said: "Now... Let's get started. Starting with Rarity's home."

"Let's get started," Nyx reminded happily. She smirked, looking at nervous and worried Tech, and spoke: "We're keeping an eye on you."

Tech groaned angrily, "Just great..."

* * *

><p>At Rarity's Carousal Boutique, Tech was standing up like a manikin for Rarity putting different whitish shirt and kilt. He looked embarrassed and annoyed in dressing. Rarity and Lord Eric looked in amusement at Tech while checking and seeing how the dress went and worked well. They looked and checked on their artworks of dresses.<p>

Elsa giggled happily while pointing at Tech. He turned and glared at her. She yelped in fear as she quickly headed off. Tech went and chased after her around and around for few times. She quickly hid behind two familiar ponies.

Tech stopped at once as he shivered in fear. He spotted the angry and upset unicorns: Lord Eric and Rarity. They groaned angrily while glaring at him. They, using their magic, lifted the newspaper and chased Tech off while hitting his head hard.

Cutie Mark Crusaders breathed deeply in disappointed.

* * *

><p>At Fluttershy's Cottage backyard, both Dexter and Fluttershy smiled happily as they fed more different and various animals like ducks, bears, bunnies and more. They were happy and glad to do it. After all, they were animal-loving experts and loved them so much. They were finishing with feeding bunnies with carrots.<p>

**_SCREECH! ROAR! MOO! CHIP!_**

Fluttershy and Dexter turned to their right. They gasped in shock and upset. They saw Tech was being chased off by various upset, angry and raged animals. They were upset with Tech's wrong feeding animals since he had no experience in loving the animals.

They breathed deeply in disappointed and upset as well as Cutie Mark Crusaders.

* * *

><p>Tech shivered in fear and worry as he was standing on the tallest tower-like with planks. Rainbow Dash was on the bottom. She stood on the seesaw's down side; waiting for Tech to make his move in jumping and landing down on the seesaw plank and helped her to fly up. Soarin and Spitfire were in charge of checking and making sure that Rainbow Dash's performance went smoothly.<p>

Tech gulped in concern as he walked off the planks. Tech yelped in concern and feared before dropped down. He screamed in fear and pain while falling straight down. He fell to the ground hard. Rainbow Dash, Soarin and Spitfire groaned in disappointed and so as Cutie Mark Crusaders.

* * *

><p>At Applejack's home, Apple Family were doing in their chores and working. Big Mac pulled the cart, consisting of three barrels of thousand apples. Applejack and Caramel bucked some of apple trees, one-by-one; bringing thousand apples down on the baskets and barrels. Granny Smith was keeping an eye on Terrorcreep and his Vampire Fruit Bats, who often been playful and troubling when they came out from their orchard and played around for their amusement and fun.<p>

**_SCREAM! _**All of the Apple family turned and shown their annoyance and disappointed looks. They were glaring at Tech, who was jumping and bouncing up and down around the area. He was bucking the tree and bringing apples down. The Apple Family shook their heads in disappointment. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked worry and concern as they were beginning to have doubts about it.

* * *

><p>At Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie and Brian were preparing and setting the birthday party up. Banners on the top of ceilings. Streamers, sprinkles and balloons were everywhere of the area. They also made special games like dumping water, throwing darts, playing soccer and more in the party. For the moment, Pinkie and Brian stood before the completely perfect form of party. They smiled proudly.<p>

**_CRASH!_** Pinkie and Brian yelped in shock and surprise. They turned to their left and found Tech moaned painfully and annoyingly while he was an upside down. Pumpkin and Pound Cake cried and sobbed in upset and anger. Pinkie and Brian looked shock and upset as they fell to the ground of his back. Cutie Mark Crusaders became concern and worry about it.

* * *

><p>Twilight and Ben were busy in dealing with royal duty and works about Ponyville's situation. Everything went fine and good. <strong><em>CRASH! SHOUT! <em>**They yelped in shock and concern. They turned and headed to the ground level. They spotted angry and upset Spike and Phobos charging and chasing at Tech. They were shock and upset.

Spike and Phobos were upset that Tech purposely set and threw some dirt on them, making them angry because of their purpose on spilling water on the ground. They charged and chased after Tech around and around of the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. Twilight and Ben slapped their hooves on their faces in annoyance and angered.

Cutie Mark Crusaders breathed deeply in upset and disappointed. Thing were getting worst. Maybe Ashley did make mistake of bringing him here of Mane Six's hometown...

* * *

><p>Throughout the long week...<p>

Tech continued helping Mane Six in dealing with the problems, and he had improved well than before in his life.

Tech helped out Rarity and Lord Eric in making some good clothes from different cities and countries across the Equestria, and they were great and good. Tech became a bit nicer and gentle with the animals as he fed them with right foods when helping Fluttershy and Dexter. he then helped Applejack in bucking the trees and brought the apples down in baskets. He helped Rainbow Dash and Wonderbolts in setting the gears and sports up for them. He helped Pinkie Pie and Brian set the party up and made everypony smiled. And finally, he had made the Ponyville Town and even Friendship Rainbow Kingdom clean and steady.

Cutie Mark Crusaders were impressed, shocked and surprised in seeing how great and effective Tech has. He improved well for a week. He had become better than before.

* * *

><p>Returning to home, Tech fell right on his bed. He moaned and groaned tirelessly and exhausted. He snored out loudly as he had big sleep.<p>

Cutie Mark Crusaders whistled in impress and amazement. They smiled while looking at each other. They exited the house. Two Royal Guards were guarding and keeping an eye on Tech, hoping he did not do something stupid.

They turned and found approaching Mane Six, Stallion Six, Spike and Phobos. Spike took a quill and clipboard, preparing for a check-up on what needs to check up on.

"Good Behavior?" Twilight asked.

"Check." Spike responded while ticked on his clipboard.

"No Excuses?"

"Check."

"No Evil Plans?"

"Check."

"Nice to everypony around the Ponyville?"

"Check."

"Helping ponies?"

"Check."

"And finally, no contact with any of his old friends or Dark Mystic Ponies?"

"Not sure about that, but Check."

Twilight and her friends chatted happily with each other about Tech's improving and becoming good and better than being evil.

"I hate to say this," Applejack smiled, "but he's better than being evil."

Rainbow Dash smiled, "You said it. While I hate his stupid and obnoxious attitude, but he's better than before."

"Oh yes. Tech is becoming nicer with my little Elsa. I'm so happy and proud with her," agreed Rarity.

"He is more gentle and nice with animals now," said Fluttershy.

"So, do you think it was a great idea of putting party for Tech?" Pinkie Pie squealed happily and cried, "I love it! I really love it! I can't wait for it!"

Twilight giggled happily. She turned to Cutie Mark Crusaders and smiled, "I'm proud of you all. You did well in making sure that Tech was on the right track. I can't wait to write the report to Princess Celestia and Mystic Council about this."

Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled proudly and happily. Everything had went well, and especially bringing Tech to a good side. Nothing can gone wrong...

* * *

><p>Mane Six, Stallion Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos were on their way to their own home. Almost reaching to their Ponyville Home, Pinkie and Brian turned to their right where there was an alley. They spotted some familiar characters: cerulean Earth Pony dressed in navy Demon Knight armor and 17th Century Hat, and eight Demon Knights. They were carrying the familiar weapons.<p>

"Hey there!" Pinkie and Brian called out happily. The Demon Knights waved them back gently before they quickly headed off.

"Who were you guys talking to?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah. There was no one near to Armory, but us." Soarin agreed.

"There is. Demon Knights, of course. That's who." Pinkie and Brian responded happily.

**"DEMON KNIGHTS?!"** Mane Five and Stallion Five asked in shock.

"Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed angrily, "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"If they were at our Armory, then that could mean one thing," Rarity said in concern.

Fluttershy gasped, "Oh no! They wouldn't!"

"They're stealing all of our only weapons!" Applejack exclaimed in anger.

Pinkie and Brian looked confuse at what their friends being worry and concern about. Thought of the moment a while, they gasped in shock. They made the error! The Demon Knights were their enemies, not allies!

"Find and get them!" Twilight ordered angrily. She hated someone or enemies invading and stealing her stuffs.

With Pinkie and Brian's Random Senses, they headed off in finding and following the tracks of their enemies: Demon Knights. Crossing through the alleys and blocks of Ponyville Town, they looked around in finding the troublemaker enemies. For the moment had passed, Twilight and her friends found Demon Knights, near to Ponyville Town.

"Hey you!" Ben called out angrily. The cerulean armored Earth Pony turned and glared at him and his friends. Ben snarled in anger and annoying, "Hickey! Should have known it was you behind this mess."

Hickey shrugged and spoke in Irish, "What can I say, mate? I just love to irritate someone like freaky annoying pirate-ass's son. I hate that guts of yours and his in running away from the fight."

"Hey, watch your language!" Lord Eric shouted angrily," "You're talking to my cousin!"

Soarin growled in irritation, "You'd sure got some nerve alright, Demon Knight!"

"Somepony knows how to be a very bad pony too much," Dexter said angrily.

"You mess with him," said Caramel in irritation and annoyed, "You mess with all of us!"

"Party time!" Brian cried angrily.

"Right!" Everyone shouted in agreement.

Hickey chuckled and laughed evilly as he took the golden trumpet-like Insane Shooter. Everyone gasped in shock and concern.

Hickey chuckled evilly, "I would love to party with insanity! Insane Shooter!"

Hickey took a deep breathe and blew the trumpet out, creating and unleashing the purplish hazy clouds. They blown straight right at frightful, feared and concerned Twilight and her friends. With the impacted on Twilight and her friends, they screamed and coughed out painfully and sickly.

With purplish clouds dispersed, Twilight and her friends had their eyes in black swirling and had crazy, goofy, silly and maniac faces as they made fun and goofy around like they were actually the clowns such as making funny faces, making jokes, do silly stuffs and laughing at each other.

Hickey smirked in impressed and said, "Now, that's the fun part I like the most. Making them a crazy and funny ponies."

Hickey chuckled out loud and happily, followed by his team and gang. They approached and beaten hard on Twilight and her friends out by knocking their heads, punching and kicking their legs on their enemies' chests hard or slammed on top of them to the ground. Twilight and her friends moaned and groaned painfully.

YAWN! Hickey and his team turned and found the yawning and sleepy Tech approaching to the hall. He yawned out loudly. Tech looked shock and concern as he looked at Twilight and her friends were defeated and moaned painfully.

"What's going on?" Tech asked

Hickey chuckled evilly while smirked at him, "Well, well if it isn't the whinny geek. It's just my lucky day."

Tech groaned angrily before shouted: **"I'M NOT WHINNY!"**

"Whatever, mate. Insane Shooter!" Hickey exclaimed in excitement as he shot his Insane Shooter at Tech.

Tech yelped in fear, quickly took something from his back: his Reversing Mirror. He shouted: **"Reversing Mirror!"**

Impacted on the glowing Reversing Mirror, the purple hazy clouds deflected and impacted on Hickey and his team. They chuckled and laughed non-stop while showing their insane, crazy and goofy faces as they were making fun of each other.

Twilight and her friends got up from the ground. Noticed Tech had manage to defeat Hickey and his Demon Knights, they smiled in relief and glad to have someone like him to help out.

Nyx gasped, "Tech deflected the insanity haze to these punks!"

"I knew he can do it!" Ashley exclaimed happily.

"Unbelievable..." Sam and Skullcrusher muttered softly.

"Oh yeah! Nice going, Tech!" Apple Bloom cried happily.

"That will teach those Demon Knights some lessons!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! Don't mess with the good guys!" Scootaloo exclaimed happily.

"Alright, time to punish these Demon Knights for stealing our weapons," Twilight smirked as she turned to her friends and spoke: "Come on, everyone, let's teach these guys some lessons!"

Twilight's friends and family cheered in agreement.

Twilight and her friends charged right at the goofy and crazy Demon Knights while Cutie Mark Crusaders remained behind and watched on how the battles went. Twilight and her friends battled, punched and kicked on most of Demon Knights' faces, bodies and limbs in hard and quick.

With all of Twilight and her friends being distracted in battling with Demon Knights, Tech looked down and spotted the familiar bag. He took a peek on it. He found Twilight'_**Starblade Fused**_, Applejack's **_Diamond Lasso Fused_**, Rainbow Dash's **_Magical Nunchucks Fused_**, Pinkie's **_Party Canon Fused_**, Rarity's **_Eternal Style Fused_** and Fluttershy's **_Rosin Crystal Petal Fused_**. He looked curious and interesting while looking at them. What should he do next?

_"You must be very desperate to find out about this decision..."_ The calm and demonic voice spoke calmly on Tech's mind.

Tech yelped in concern, _"Grimmore?! What do you want?! I didn't do anything stupid!"_

_"Calm down, whinny tech,"_ said Grimmore. Annoyed by some ponies calling him 'whinny', Tech remained calm and steady as he listened to the Demon God. Grimmore continued, _"Tell me... Are you enjoying to be a good guy?"_

_"Well... yeah... I guess..."_ Tech answered honestly,_ "I'd never thought that these guys actually treated me so well than my dad and my old pals."_

_"If I don't know any better, I presume you're enjoying this place. And you're becoming goody two-shoes."_

_"What?! No way! I would never -!"_

_"Save your drama, whinny. I know what you really want. You want attention. You want power. You want everyone to respect you. And the best of you... You want to become the best evil in the world."_

_"Yeah... That's true... I really wanted that so badly..."_

_"Then, it is time for you to do it now. Prove your worth to your family. Show them that you can be worthy evil."_

_"But..."_

_"Don't let these goodness get to you. Show me that you can be evil. And now is the time to do it, Tech. Show me..."_

With Grimmore became silent, Tech looked at the weapons, with concerns and feared yet curious and wondrous. He thought for the moment. He smirked wider and his eyes narrowed in interesting and darkly like he wanted to do it.

For the moment had passed with Twilight and her friends beaten and defeated all of Demon Knights. Hickey and his allies laid down, moaned and groaned painfully. Twilight and her friends smirked happily. Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered happily as they jumped and gave the high-hooves at each other.

"Everything is okay!" Nyx cried happily.

"You said it. And it's all thanks to Tech. We managed to beat that Hickey jerk down," said Apple Bloom.

Scootaloo widened her eyes in realization and shock. She looked around of her surroundings. She found both Tech and Mane Six's weapons went missing. She asked, "Uh... Where're Tech and our weapons?"

With Scootaloo's asking, everyone looked and gasped in shock and concern. They looked around of their surroundings in the search of both Tech and their weapons. They found nothing...

Some groaned angrily while others looked upset and angry by Tech's doing and betrayal.

Sweetie sniffed in disappointment, "I don't believe it..."

Jade groaned angrily, "That jerk! I knew he has no good in him! When I get the hooves on him, I'm gonna make him sorry for it!"

"First the bad guy he failed, and now the good guy." Sam huffed, "What a coincidence."

Skullcrusher turned and glared at Ashley, who was in deep shock and disappointment. He asked, "So, tell me, Ashley; do you still think that he has some good?"

Ashley looked down in despair and disappointment, and said: "I trusted him..."

Everything had went bad...

**Author's Notes:**

1. Hickey is **_Thomas Hickey (Assassin's Creed III)_**


	3. Your Deep True-Self

**Chapter 3: Your Deep True-Self...**

At the Dark Mystic Throne Chamber, Tech stood before Dark Curse, Crimson Skull and Shadow Dragon. He presented Mane Six's Weapons and Mystic Weapons to them. Shadow Dragon took them and checked them one-by-one.

Shadow Dragon smirked in impress as he spoke calmly, "I have to admit, Tech. I'm impressed."

Crimson Skull smirked, "Me too. It was so unlike you, my dearest son in able to get it right."

Dark Curse nodded his head as he stood up from his chair and stood before Tech. He spoke firmly and darkly, "You've proven yourself. I welcome you back to our home, and as our Robotic Inventor as always, by your father's side..."

Tech gasped in happiness. He smiled widely. He jumped up and hugged the surprise yelping Dark Curse tightly. Shadow Dragon groaned in annoyance, followed by Crimson Skull sighed in annoyance as he slapped on his forehead, with his right hoof.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! All I can say is -" Tech smirked evilly before he pointed his right hoof out, "- Tech has arrived!"

Dark Curse growled in anger, "Three-Second Rule! NOW!" Tech yelped in fear and concern as he jumped off and landed on the ground. He looked up and faced at the angry and annoyed Dark Curse. He cleared his throat and continued, "Now that you had done well. I want you deliver these weapons to Guildenstern at once. I want him to build the latest and powerful weapon for Shadow Dragon's cutest wife and her friends. After all, we had tested well on their Dark Elements of Disharmony and their Dark Rainbow Powers. They are well done."

Tech stood up and saluted to his master, "Sir! Yes, sir!"

Tech took the bag of Mystic Weapons and headed off. As soon as Tech exited the Dark Mystic Throne Chamber, Dark Curse smirked before he chuckled out loud.

"It work... I can't believe it work!" Dark Curse chuckled evilly.

Crimson Skull bowed before Dark Curse, "Indeed, it is, master. Your plan is an excellent. Despite his continuous and predictable failures thoroughly across some months, he has shown to be some useful for a little distraction and retrieving important items."

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, "Yes. By firing Tech, Twilight and her friends will let their sympathy to him and helped him to be good. But that is where he will let their guards down for trusting him to be good. And it is his chance to steal Mystic Weapons."

Dark Curse nodded his head, "And Grimmore had played his part very well. Instead of us to convince him, I let Grimmore to play fool on the little fool."

Crimson Skull gulped, "Wouldn't that play dangerous card?"

Dark Curse shook his head and smirked evilly.

* * *

><p><em>At Tarturus...<em>

"HE what?!" Ji-Ga-No exclaimed angrily, hearing of what his Dark Elf seated Throne Chair had said, "Master! You're falling right into his trap!"

Grimmore chuckled evilly, "On the contrary, Ji-Ga-No, Smaug had assured me that Dark Curse wasn't planning any tricks. If not, I would have sense his trickery and lies from the beginning of this event." He cleared his throat as his eyes narrowed in anger, "Even if he did, he should know not to underestimate my ability and intellect. After all, I am the 'true' Demon God of all Equestria and Mystic Realm."

Ji-Ga-No growled in anger, "I still don't like it, and especially convincing Tech to be on their sides. He had shown to be obnoxious and annoyance! I'm glad that he wasn't among our clan. Or else, it would disastrous and disturbance. He would have learn everything we had and weakened us."

Grimmore chuckled, "True. But seeing him failure and beaten by Twilight and her friends are enough for my entertainment and amusement."

Ji-Ga-No hummed softly, "True... He is funny."

Grimmore and Ji-Ga-No chuckled evilly and loudly.

* * *

><p>At the Criminal Prison, Hickey and his Demon Knights were inside of the metallic bars. Twilight and her friends glared at them. Hickey was lying down on his prison bed while drinking his pineapple juice.<p>

Hickey sighed in annoyance before he spoke in Irish, "You know, mate. That was very rude of you for staring and glaring at me when the good pony is taking a sip of my juice."

Ben growled in anger, "It would have been rude if you hadn't tried to steal someone's belonging when some are trying to take a good sleep."

Hickey snorted and spitted the watery slime on Ben's muzzle. Ben growled in anger as he was about to attack on Hickey. Soarin, Caramel, Lord Eric, Brian and Dexter grabbed and pulled Ben away from Hickey while telling him that Hickey was not worth to fight with.

Rainbow groaned angrily, "I really hate that guy. I can't remember of how rude and tricky Hickey really is."

Rarity nodded her head, "I agreed, Rainbow Dash. Hickey was indeed rude and annoying."

Twilight turned to Hickey and demanded angrily, "Hickey! Why did you decide to steal Mystic Weapons and especially our Weapon Fused?"

Hickey shrugged and snorted before he spitted on the floor, "Beats me. Why don't you ask your stupid old pirate pony?"

"Hey, watch your mouth! You're talking to Edward Kenway's Successor and especially he's my dad!" Ben exclaimed angrily.

Hickey stuck his tongue out at Ben, "Like I *#$**king** care for him. He's just a pretender while Haytham is the real successor as the real Assassinating Demon Knight."

Applejack banged on the bars hard and demanded angrily, "Just answer the question before I would pick a rodeo right with ya!"

Hickey scoffed, "Whatever, mate. I had no idea of why Haytham asked me to steal them. He said it was very important work for his client."

"Whoever this client," Pinkie Pie spoke eerily, "it spells with capital 'D' and added with another capital 'C'."

Fluttershy gasped, "You mean everything we did for Tech was... a trick?"

Twilight breathed in concern, "That's what I'm afraid. Whatever he's up to, it can't be good."

Ben nodded his head, "Yeah. Like he wanted out _Elements of Harmony_ for his creation of_Dark Elements _and your girls' _Rainbow Power_ for _Dark Rainbow Powers_. And I bet this could be _Dark Weapons_."

Twilight nodded her head, "Yeah... I know what you mean. So, I say we headed off first before Dark Mystic Ponies accomplished their works."

Hickey chuckled evilly, "Or better sentence, mate, 'Before your little brats go off and get the weapons back by themselves'." Twilight and her friends gasped in shock, concern and confusion. Hickey pointed at the outside or Criminal Prison before he explained: "your Cutie Mark Crusaders got away."

Twilight and her friends turned and found Cutie Mark Crusaders went missing. They gasped in shock and concern. Not again...

Twilight slapped her hoof on her forehead while groaned angrily, "How many times must we go through with this? When Nyx ever learn of 'staying here'?"

Ben sighed, "Well, she did had our essence of 'helping friends' and 'picking a fight with someone when lying or tricking to us'."

Spike cleared his throat, "And don't forget, she has both of your 'Raging Modes'. Man, I hate to see that when Tech pick a fight with her."

Phobos nodded his head, "Tell me about it. I hope he gets what he deserve for lying to us."

Twilight sighed in concern, "I just hope Nyx and her friends stayed out of the trouble and especially involving with Dark Mystic Ponies, and I'm really worry."

Her friends and their boyfriends nodded in their agreement about the safety of Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Rarity nodded her head, "I just hope Sweetie Belle don't get Elsa involve of this."

* * *

><p>At Dark Mystic Palace...<p>

Tech had done his part in delivering Mane Six's weapons to Guildenstern for the moment. He then returned to his laboratory. He smirked evilly, seeing his old metallic and modern version of laboratory. He smirked happily as he bounced around of the room while screaming: "I'm home! I'm home! I'm home!"

Tech placed the bag of Mystic Weapons. He jumped and landed on the bed. He took a deep breathe before he released calmly as he took a long nap.

For an hour had passed, Tech murmured while groaning as he slowly opened his eyes. He saw... angry and upset Cutie Mark Crusaders (Nyx, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Jade, Elsa, Sam, Ashley and Sullcrusher). They were glaring at Tech.

Tech yelped and gulped in concern, "Hey guys... Long time no see? How did you get in here?"

"Our Dark Mystic Portal," Sam, Ashley and Skullcrusher answered angrily.

Scootaloo groaned angrily, "You've got some nerve of stealing our friends' weapons."

"And not to mention, we treat you well! And what do we get?!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed angrily.

"Deception! Betrayal! Disgrace! Dishonorable! Hurtful! **YOU - ARE - THE - WORST - PONY - EVER!**" Elsa exclaimed dramatically and angrily.

"Yeah! We thought you were so hopeless and upset that you had no home, but instead, you dirty trick us!" Apple Bloom exclaimed angrily.

Jade groaned angrily, "And you know what we're gonna do next?"

Tech smiled nervously, "Greet me well?"

Nyx snarled in anger as she entered her Rage Mode: her whitish body with blazing and burning form of manes and tails, "Wrong Answer! Get him!"

Tech yelped and screamed in fear and pain. Nyx and her Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped up and landed on Tech as they beaten, punched and kicked on his face, body and limbs hard and quick for several times. Tech yelped painfully as he should have had set his Techbots readied in battles.

For the moment had passed, Tech slipped and jumped off Cutie Mark Crusaders as he quickly grabbed the bag. But it glowed in golden. He gasped ins shock. He turned to his right and found Ashley holding her Spider Silk.

Tech smirked, "Well, well, if it isn't Ashley. Ready for Mystic Showdown?"

Ashley groaned angrily, "You wish... You've got some nerve of trying to betray us. So here's the game: Truth or Lies. The first one to fall loses the game. I wielded Spider Silk!"

Tech smirked, "I wagered my Elastic Lotus. I'm gamed, princess!"

Ashley groaned angrily, "You wish! Let's go, Mystic Showdown!"

**_FLASH!_**

* * *

><p>The world had shifted into a clear sky with millions of colorful balloons floating and flying in air. They were all written in Chinese: <em>'Yes', 'No' <em>and _'Maybe'_. Nyx and her Cutie Mark Crusaders were standing on the floating rock as they watched on the battlefield. Tech stood on the crimson balloon while Ashley dressed on the navy balloon. They both glared at each other. The game begun...

Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered happily and wildly in supporting Ashley to win the battle.

"Telling truth is not your type, Tech," Ashley snarled in anger.

Tech smirked and chuckled evilly, "But sneaky is... Like this one!"

Tech threw a dart on navy balloon. POP! Ashley screamed in fear. Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock. She fell right on the yellow balloon. She got it up to the top. She snarled in anger while glaring at him.

"Tech! Question! Why did you think about going back of being evil when you had become good?" Ashley asked off in what Tech has done in throwing away what he had.

"Yeah, sure you can be kinda an incompetent genius, but even you aren't THAT stupid?" Skullcrusher protest to say this while making it sound like he's making fun of Tech.

"Like it was my idea in the first place? I was given the push to do this by the Big Evil himself! Even BIGGER then Dark Curse & Shadow Dragon who fired me and tossed me aside!" Tech rolled his eyes in stating that this whole matter of him pulling such a sneaky, lowdown, dirty, rotten deed, was from the great evil in Equestria.

"And who would that be?" Sam asked off in having a bad feeling of what the answer was gonna be.

"The Demon God himself, Grimmore, that's who!" Tech spoke the name in stating what had made him go through with his action of stealing the Mane Six's weapons.

"Grimmore!" The others yelp off in hearing this, the great evil Demon God himself, the top of the Three Lords was behind Tech's actions.

"That's right! He knew what I've been wanting the whole time, he knows what I want, and he's shown me what I can do to redeem myself and get back on the board and be the next top villain!" Tech declared forth in stating his reasons that Grimmore gave him that push from knowing what the mama's colt wanted in his evil career life, and now he wants to impress his evil family by redeeming himself.

Suddenly, it was all making sense of what Tech's actions have done, they were his own, but they were more likely the dark and powerful influence that Grimmore performed even on a weak minded creature like Tech.

Ashley snarled in anger, "Okay! Mama's Colt! You ask for it! Try this! Truth or Lie?! Did you join the Dark Mystic Military just to show that you're toughest and most evil as your father because you're weak and pathetic?"

Tech gasped before snarled in anger, "Me weak and pathetic?! No way! Lie!"

The crimson balloon's symbol revealed _'No'_. Tech yelped in fear before screamed in fear while falling down on the green balloon. He got it up.

Tech snarled in anger, "True or Lie?! Did you study hard just to impress your mother that you're the smartest pony and to get anything you want?!"

Ashley scoffed, "Well! No! I don't mind impress my own mother! To ask her get what I want? Not a big deal! Lie!"

Ashley's yellow balloon revealed _'Yes'_.

Tech smirked evilly, "Did you really hate and jealous of your twin brother because he got tough, courage, guts, and heroic style in facing the danger?"

"As if! Lie!"

The yellow balloon revealed _'No'_! **_POP! _**Ashley screamed in fear as she fell in midair. Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock and concern. She took her Spider Silk out and blasted on the crimson balloon. She lifted up to the top of it.

Ashley snarled in anger, "Did you steal Mystic Weapons because you feared of your failure at good like when you failed at evil?!"

Tech gasped, "Tech failed?! No way! Lie!"

'NO' appeared on the green balloon. **_POP!_** Tech fell in midair. Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered happily. Tech quickly used his Elastic Lotus, grabbing on the crimson balloon's.

Tech glared at Ashley as he asked: "Did you propose the idea of me being good because of your believing or maybe because you want to prove yourself as worthy hero?!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in concern and feared about Ashley's answer.

Ashley breathed deeply, "I really do believe in you. It's not because of my belief or prove, but my sympathy. I thought when you prove to be good, so you finally found your home. But you disappointed me."

The crimson balloon revealed _'YES'_, in front of everyone. Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock and surprise, and even Tech.

"Really?" Tech shook his head hard, "I mean wow. I'm so disappointed. I fooled you. I fooled everyone I know of! And trust me, I win! Thanks to me!"

The green balloon revealed _'NO'_. Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock and surprise.

Ashley gasped, "You actually lied. You actually wanted to be good. But instead... you let your pride and arrogant to get to you. Thanks to Grimmore."

Tech yelped in shock. POP! The balloon burst and popped. Tech screamed in fear and fell in midair and to the ground.

Ashley sighed, "I'm sorry..."

**_FLASH!_**

* * *

><p>Tech laid on the ground unconsciously while Ashley was facing at Nyx and her friends. Ashley passed the bag of Mystic Weapons to them.<p>

Ashley sighed, "I'm sorry for the mess we made."

Nyx smiled, "Hey, it's okay. After all, you helped and saved the problem. So, no hard feelings."

Ashley sighed, "It's not you that I'm worry about. It's your friends and family."

* * *

><p><em>At Friendship Rainbow Kingdom...<em>

Ashley explained everything to Twilight Sparkle about the mistake she had made as well as returning Cutie Mark Crusaders and Mystic Weapons to her. Twilight smiled as she responded back gently and softly.

Ashley gasped, "You forgive me? I thought you would be angry at me for the mess I've made."

"Maybe," said Twilight, "But this is not entirely your fault because it was Tech. Therefore, you wanted to redeem the mistake you had made and especially returning them to us. We are thankful of that."

Mane Six and Stallion Six nodded their heads in agreement.

Ashley gasped in happiness as she jumped and hugged Twilight Sparkle, "Thank you so much, Princess! I learned that there are some ponies can't be change for a better unless he is willingly to do it because he wanted to change. But some refused because his heart still belonged to his former group. I promise you that it won't happen again."

Twilight giggled happily, "Of course. Just promise me not to involve Nyx and her Cutie Mark Crusaders again?"

Ashley smiled, "Promise."

Twilight and her friends turned and glanced at Nyx and her friends.

"As for you, young ladies," Twilight said angrily, "I really don't like what you just did. You had us worry big time."

Nyx giggled uneasily, "Well, at least, we got the Mystic Weapons back safely."

Twilight and her friends thought of the moment before they nodded their heads in agreement.

Twilight sighed, "Alright, Nyx. I pardon for that one. But please... don't do that again."

"Pinkie Promise," Nyx smiled, "I just wonder what happen to Tech when he failed?"

"Who knows? Maybe got scolded by his own father," Ashley joked.

Everyone in Rainbow Friendship Kingdom chuckled and giggled happily about Tech.

* * *

><p>Tech groaned angrily as he moped and cleaning the dirty floors. Dark Mystic Ponies passing him by making fun of Tech, and including Dark Warrior Trio and Black Tiger. Tech hated the job yet happy to be back where he belonged to. He continued cleaning the mess.<p>

* * *

><p>Guildenstern smirked evilly while watching and looking at the computer screens. He smirked evilly, looking at Mane Six's weapons. Dark Curse, Crimson Skull and Shadow Dragon looked and watched at the event.<p>

Guildenstern smirked evilly, "While the enemies had their Mystic Weapons back, but I had the image and data on them before returning them to Tech."

Crimson Skull smirked evilly, "Indeed. Once again, we are successful. And soon the Dark Mane Weapons will be prepared for your wife and her friends. Mane Six will prepared for these unexpected event."

Shadow Dragon bowed, "Yes. Twilight Moon will be interested of this."

Dark Curse nodded his head, "Indeed. Everything had gone exactly as we had hope, despite of Tech's stupidity, pride and arrogance. But most important, his usefulness and distraction will bring our enemies to the wrong turn and will lead us to victory..."

He chuckled evilly and darkly.

_The End..._

**Main Cast:**  
>Ashley Johnson: Ashley Twilight<br>Tara Strong: Sam Yin Long, Twilight Sparkle  
>Greg Cipes: Skullcrusher<br>Danny Cooksey: Tech  
>Daveigh Chase: Nyx<br>Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
>Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle<br>Madeline Peters: Scootaloo  
>Stacey Chan: Jade Adventure<br>Grey DeLisle: Elsa  
>Latham Gaines: Dark Curse<br>Jason Marsden: Shadow Dragon, Ben Mare  
>Liam O'Brien: Crimson Skull<br>Tim Curry: Grimmore

**Minor Cast:**  
>Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash<br>Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
>Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity<br>Aaron Disuke: Dexter  
>Matt Hill: Soarin<br>Vic Mignogna: Lord Eric  
>Peter New: Caramel<br>Tom Kenny: Brian  
>Neil Ross: Guildenstern<br>Michael Yurchak: Falconstrike  
>Bettina Bush: Kya<br>Corey Padnos: Coop  
>Nika Futterman: Himiko<br>Matthew Mercer: Tso Lan  
>Kevin Michael Richardson: Ji-Ga-No<p>

**Author's Notes:**

Done and done. Get ready for next nightmarish story: **_Operation Eternal Nightmare_** (Set after **_Eternal Darkness_**): Based on **_'The Return' and 'Be Afraid of the Dark'_** from **_Ben 10_**, Demon General Nazgul and his members of Dark Strategist Five capture Nyx, Elsa and Princess Luna to fulfill their mission. Princess Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Lightning Wisdom and Princess Leaf must stop their enemies' plans, as well as rescuing both Nyx and Princess Luna or they'll lost them...

**Villains**: Dark Strategists Five

Review and Suggest...


End file.
